Tseng
Tseng is the younger child of Aang and Katara. Background Like Yi Lin, Tseng traveled often during his childhood. Unlike his footloose sister, however, he identifies strongly with his mother's culture, and feels most at home amongst the Water Tribe at the South Pole. He's found himself dragged into crazy situations by Yi Lin and Hayoda more often than he cares to think about; this latest adventure is just the latest in a long parade of exploits that he's felt compelled to "chaperone." He dearly hopes that it won't provide too many opportunities to use the healing arts taught to him by his mother. Personality Practical and level-headed, Tseng strives to live up to his parents' expectations; he dutifully practices waterbending every day, and tries his best to keep his older sister out of trouble. Although he loves both his parents, he has always related better to Katara than to Aang, as evidenced both by his wardrobe choices and his tendency to act as the "mother" of his group of friends. Frequently irritated by Hayoda and Yi Lin's antics (and the fact that they ignore his advice because he's younger), he nevertheless loyally accompanies them on whatever crazy exploits they dream up, claiming that they need someone with common sense to watch over them. With the possible exception of Yue, Tseng is the only member of the group who ever seems to think about how much trouble they'll be in once they return to their parents. He completely understands Tom-Tom's frustration at their refusal to just call it a day and go home, and Azula's exasperation at the havoc they sow in their rambunctious wake. Since his friends are adamant in their refusal to take the sensible course of action, though, he sticks with them, knowing that they wouldn't last long without him there to mediate their arguments and take care of unglamorous necessities like food, water, and navigation. Relationships Even though he is two years younger than Yi Lin, Tseng thinks of her as a younger sister. Although he makes a great show of exasperation at her flightiness, he cares for her very much, and is always there to cheer her up on those rare occasions when she is feeling less than joyful. Tseng and Irah have so far tended to stay in their respective spheres, though their relationship isn't cold or distant. In their early years, Irah was just "Yi Lin's friend." But on the Blue Flame, they are more familiar, and often train together on the ship's deck. Not only to their contrasting elements make for interesting competitions, they are keener than the others to advance their bending skills. Tseng spends a fair amount of time with Yue, usually whenever their respective siblings run off to find adventure and proof at every port. She may not have the common-sense practicality that he does, but she's a far cry from the flighty and spontaneous Yi Lin and Hayoda, and he finds her hobbies fascinating, her wit enjoyable, and her camaraderie welcome. When Yue finds out something interesting or figures out a new principle of Earthbending or science, Tseng's the first person she runs to, because while any of the others are willing to give her praise, Tseng's the one who can actually understand her ideas. Tseng and Hayoda have been best friends since they were kids. He admires his cousin's energy and charisma, but often wishes that he would act his age. Fortunately, years of living with his sister have left him well-equipped to serve as the anchor of practicality that keeps Hayoda from sailing off completely at random. Ever the "plan guy" and sidekick to his adventurous friend, Tseng's grounding, pondering, and preparation have helped keep Hayoda out of trouble most of the time. Hayoda sometimes mocks Tseng for his stuffiness or ribs him for being a healer (a somewhat girly thing to do in the Water Tribe), and sometimes their disagreements on how best to lead and protect the group spark into heated conflict. But in the end, they stick together. Recently, Tseng has found a kindred spirit in Jing, the daughter of Jin and Haru. She shares his practicality, but with a sharp tongue and an independent streak that nicely complement his more phlegmatic demeanor. Although Yi Lin staunchly maintains that it's only a matter of time until the Earth Kingdom girl swoons into Hayoda's arms, anyone with eyes can see that she and Tseng only have eyes for one another. They met when Tseng was forced to enter a beauty contest and compete against Jing as his alter-ego, "Sen". The fact that Jing lost to him was originally somewhat of an embarrassment to her pride, but she quickly got over it, and now, depending on who's writing, rather enjoys trying to get Tseng into women's clothing. Fun Facts *Tseng was originally to be called Koda; his name was changed because Hayoda was already named after Chief Hakoda (who is both boys' grandfather). **Even before that (in Thread #1), the "Kataang son" was named Zeng. knows just a little too much about this stuff.]] *Tseng's first "Season 2" costume design featured an ankle-length robe. It was later shortened to a tunic, but not before giving rise to the running joke that "Tseng looks like a girl," which culminated in him entering a beauty contest in drag and defeating Jing to win first place. In the end, Tseng is the fusty, serious, smarty-pants killjoy who inexplicably attracts hot girls. And bafflingly looks better in a dress than Jing does.Thread 23, >>40915 Character Interpretations Due to the fact that the Gaang Jr. series is run only by a conglomeration of enthusiastic fans, the character personalities were made to be general and open to interpretation. For all of those who are curious or wishing for a more in-depth analysis of the characters, these interpretations have been pulled from the Gaang Jr. discussion board for your connivence. By no means are these interpretations final or even correct. They are simply a resource for any who wish to use them. * submitted by: The Dai Li A studious young man if ever there was one. Out of everyone in the crew, I see Tseng as being the one most capable of EVIL. I’m not saying that he is, or is going to be, but there’s just something about that boy which says to me ‘be careful about what he learns, and how he learns of it.’ How far would he go to protect those he cares about? Too far, I dare say. Much fear I sense in him. This is probably just a part of what, to me, seems the sum of Tseng’s character, in that he is just a kid, yet acts like such an adult. Perhaps is forced to be one through necessity...also he still ‘chooses’ it, he’s more than likely aware that it is also a bit of a demand. He’s good at heart though; he doesn’t actually blame anybody other than possibly himself for his current state of affairs, and he genuinely enjoys being such a valuable asset to the team, even if he won’t admit it. Much like he won’t admit actually enjoying this crazy kid-like adventure, actually. Boy’s in a lot of denial. As the series goes on, I’m unsure as to his progression. Actually, I guess I see him as taking all of these duties into his stride a little more, and, although still arguing with Hayoda about all the little discrepancies, to be less prone to be a downer just for the hell of it. I think ‘mellowing out’ goes a bit too far, but I daresay he’d end up learning a little more patience, and to be a little more tactiturn. This could also lead to some grim determination in battle, not terribly unlike how I picture Irah, at times. Except less ‘cold’ and more ‘resolute’. Speaking of bending, I imagine that he would train, and that he would step up his training and give it more import, as the crew gains greater need of capable fighting. He doesn’t base his life around it, and he doesn’t mind that, say, Irah is better than he is, but unlike Irah who improves for herself, for her self-worth (nothing wrong with this) and because its integral to how she perceives her place in the world, I see Tseng’s motivation as being more practising for others, and to reflect on how it meshes with his life, and what it means (meaning he views it almost as something separate from himself). This might change as he goes along and gains a better understanding of his bending potential, and should prove...interesting. * submitted by: eldestofthree Ah Tseng. Our little adult. If Irah’s the most intelligent, he’s definitely a close second. He has even her beat in maturity though, which probably came from feeling he had to watch out for his older sister. I see him probably being very much like Katara in that he’s the Team Mom, as well as prone to Katara style rages. I don’t think he shares Katara’s sort of all encompassing compassion for all of humanity though. Tseng is probably concerned first and foremost with his family and friends, to the point where he could probably be callous towards people outside of his inner-circle. But the people he does care for, he probably throws his entire being into the relationship and making it work. That’s why he puts up with his sister’s flightiness and Hayoda’s bravado. Tseng’s probably also the most self-sufficient of the group. I think if he knew his sister felt even the slightest bit guilty over not being a good enough older sibling, he’d be angry at himself for making her feel that way. I don’t see him liking to ask for help in anything, and probably did a lot of self-teaching in bending with his bending, even with his mother being as skilled as she is. I think that’s one of the reasons he loves Jing so much, he’s sees her as someone as almost as self-reliant as himself. The adventure started out for Tseng as simply him taking care of his friends, but I think he’s slowly starting to really enjoy it for what it is as he learns that he doesn’t have to be nearly as protective of them. I think the adventure is really starting make him feel free of responsibilities for the first time in his life, and while he’ll never admit it, that makes him exceptionally happy. Stories Snippets Main listing at Tseng Snippets. Also see: *Tseng Wonders About Nikiru *Everyone's a Princess *Healing *Just Wondering (also in comic form) *Hunting Trip *Unconvinced Comics *Disapproval. Tseng's girlfriend is not impressed by his authentic Water Tribe healer robes. *You're My Forever Girl, and uninked Gallery See Category:Tseng for a complete listing. Image:Tseng younger.jpg|A much younger Tseng growing his hair out in order to braid it into his trademark dreadlocks! Image:Mom.jpg|Katara teaching her son how to ice-board. Image:S2tseng.png|Tseng's revised "season 2" clothing. Image:S1tseng.png|Tseng's "season 1" design, back before his name change. Image:S2tseng2.jpg Image:S2tseng.jpg|An earlier version of Tseng's "season 2" clothing. Image:Foofoocuddlypoops.jpg Image:DudeLooksLikeALady.jpg|"Sen" meets Jing for the first time. Image:Tsengdoesntunderstandyoupeople.jpg|Tseng doesn't understand you people. Image:SenMil.jpg Image:Hayoda tseng anniversary.jpg|Hayoda and Tseng celebrate one year of Gaang Jr.! Tsengseason3.jpg Notes Category:Tseng Category:The Gaang Jr.